


It's a Rerun, Daddy

by verilyvexed



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verilyvexed/pseuds/verilyvexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik watching/perving/swooning over Mr Xavier's Neighborhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Rerun, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharpestScalpel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I have always wanted to have a neighbor, just like you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268783) by [SharpestScalpel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/pseuds/SharpestScalpel). 



> Also posted at [my deviantART](http://verilyvexed.deviantart.com/art/mr-xavier-s-neighbourhood-it-s-a-rerun-daddy-276612554).
> 
> This was meant to be cracky. I have no idea what happened. The only cracky thing is Henrietta Beastlycat, and she's hidden under Wanda's face. Oops.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Daddy, We've Seen This One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308974) by [SharpestScalpel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/pseuds/SharpestScalpel)




End file.
